Naruto's Long Lost Little Sister
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Naruto's sister, Mimi comes to Konoha. Gaara and everyone for the Chunin exams are there. When Gaara's eyes come upon Mimi and she notices, what will happen? Drama,Romance,Humor. GaaXOC Mimi sure is a little tease...


**I just want to try this out**

**_-_-_-_ Naruto's POV _-_-_-_**

There was a lot of tension at the chunin exams. Everyone was scared.

"Ugh! Why can't I do this?!" I shouted to myself. We were taking an exam. Hinata sat next to me, and she said I could cheat off her paper, but I said no real shinobi would do such a thing. She smiled and agreed.

Why am I such a failure?!

Ugh . . .

"Okay everyone! Pencils and papers down!" the scary man shouted at us.

_Crap . . ._

_~* Mysterious POV (guess) *~_

I walked up sneakily towards Konoha Gates. I saw that the guards were dozing off. This is too easy. I smirked to myself and skillfully jumped over the gate silently, landing on a rooftop. I ran to the Hokage's Tower as quickly as possible.

"What's that?" I heard panicked whispers ask each other. I jumped onto the Hokage's window on one foot.

"Who are you?" the old man asked. I smiled and gracefully leapt onto the floor.

"Uzumaki Mimi," I said, bowing a bit, "At your service~!"

"Uzumaki? Like Uzumaki Naruto?" The Hokage asked. I opened my eyes and smiled wider.

"That's why I'm here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()00000000000000000000000000000000000000()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It was . . . just a test?" people asked in shocked voices. The man nodded.

"You had to cheat on that test without getting caught," he said, "During a mission you must be sneaky."

"I feel like an idiot!" someone mumbled. I grinned, scratching my blonde head of hair.

_You're not alone . . . _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()00000000000000000000000000000000000000()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You wish to . . . live here?" the Hokage asked. I nodded.

"I want to see my brother," I said, "I want to have a life and not wonder around aimlessly, looking for hope."

"My answer," Hokage-sama said, "is yes." I grinned.

"Take this head band and head over to the chunin exams," he instructed, "Be careful not to interrupt."

I nodded and lazily slung it on my forehead, making it slant to the side. My black bangs got into my eyes, so I pushed them to the side a bit. I smiled and disappeared out of the window.

_Uzumaki Naruto, prepare yourself. It's time to meet your sister._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()00000000000000000000000000000000000000()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anko was yelling at us to get the rules, instructions, and scrolls. Sasuke swiftly picked everything up for us and handed it out to Sakura and myself.

"Hey, billboard brow!" Ino called. God I hate that loud mouth blonde…

Ino and Sakura started fighting. Sasuke sat down near a rock and started reading. I saw a small smirk appear on his face.

I'll show him how strong I am!

Suddenly a girl tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

She had long black hair that reached past her waist, large golden eyes, pale skin, a headband that was sort of like Kakashi's to the side but messily slung on, black fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrist, a black sleeveless and strapless shirt that stopped at the middle of her rib cage, fishnet that covered her stomach that went up past her shirt (it went from the top of the shirt and goes up to the right shoulder), a black skirt with a slit on the right side (like an Sakura's dress kind of) and with two midnight blue rings on the left at the bottom (the skirt stopped a little lower than mid thigh and it has fishnet under it). She also had ninja boots that came up to her knees.

I saw Sasuke glare at her. She smiled anyways.

"Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is?" she asked Sasuke. His eyes slightly widened and he pointed to me. She looked up and studied me. Her smile increased.

"Arigato!" she waved to Sasuke while running up to me.

"Uh . . . hi," I grinned nervously. The girl suddenly tackled me into a hug.

"Onii-chan!" she cried in happiness, "I finally found you!"

I stared at her in shock, as did Sasuke and Sakura.

"O-Onii-chan?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"You're my brother and I'm your long lost little sister!"

"N-Nani?!"

**Like it? Review if so!**


End file.
